Weak No More
by Jamie Love
Summary: Ever wonder why Butler and Juliet are so different? Maybe its because Butler is older. Or maybe it has something to do with thier parents. Oneshot, songfic. Warning child abuse. To the song Numb by Linkin Park


A/N: Okay, I thought this up late at night because I have frigging insomnia. I just wondered; Butler is nothing like Juliet, so what if it had something to do with their father? And why haven't we heard anything about his father? I came up with this. Its in Butler's POV, and its pretty dark. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Eoin Colfer owns Butler and Juliet, and Linkin Park own the "Numb" lyrics.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_You were always there, to tell me I wasn't good enough. You always said I would never be strong. You told me to give up. To stop fighting. To let go of what I thought. You said how my thoughts weren't important. That you would never be proud of me._

_**Put under the pressure I'm walking in your shoes**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_I tried to be the perfect son. You laughed at my attempts. I did everything to be like you. You were my hero. I was ashamed that I wasn't just like you. You made me feel like I couldn't do anything right. You made me feel weak._

_**I've become so numb I cant feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

_**By becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_I tried to reach out. You pushed me away. You thought you were stronger then I would ever be. You thought you were in control. I didn't realize what you were doing to me. I didn't understand. I thought I was doing something wrong. You let me belief I wasn't good enough._

_**Cant you see that your smothering me**_

_**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_You hit me because it made you feel strong. It made you feel in charge. You thought that by holding me down, you would always be able to control me. You made me feel weak. Alone. Helpless. You turned me into a soldier before I even knew the meaning of the word. I was only a boy. I was only your son._

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**And every second I waste is more then I can take**_

_When I turned ten, you sent me away to begin my training. You said that I was hopeless, but they would try to turn me into the man I wasn't. For the first time, I realized you could no longer control me. I worked harder then ever. Not to please you, but to prove you wrong. To prove that I wasn't the weak little boy I used to be._

_**I've become so numb I cant feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

_**By becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_I soon became the best one there. But it wasn't good enough. You said it wasn't good enough. But I heard the fear in your voice. You knew I had become stronger then you. Better then you. You knew you couldn't control me. You knew that I had found the truth. You knew that you had failed._

_**And I know**_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

_Years past. I graduated earlier then anyone else. I became stronger then you ever were. You knew it. You were afraid. Then, when I had become a man, my sister was born. You hated that she was a girl. You wanted another boy. One you could manipulate as you had tried to do me. I wouldn't let you hurt her. I took her before you could mold her to yourself. You tried to stop me. So I stopped you as I had been longing to all along. You would never hurt me or my beautiful baby sister again._

_**I've become so numb I cant feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

_**By becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_Well, look at me now Father. I protect my sister and my principal from any harm. You can't hurt me anymore. I have become what you never were. I have raised my principal and your daughter. I treat them better then you ever treated me. Yes, Master Fowl is more to me then a principal. But I have more respect for him then I ever did you. So as I look into this mirror, thinking of what you tried to turn me into, I am no longer a little boy. I am a man, and you will never frighten me again. I am weak no more._

_**I've become so numb I cant feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_


End file.
